thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilty (TUR)
'"Guilty" '''is the third episode of the first season of ''The Undead Room. It is the third episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 18, 2019. Plot Johnny gets in trouble. Lisa further convinces people to turn against Johnny. Peter is interrogated. The police station has lots of visitors. Summary As Denny and Steven continued to stare, Lisa and Mark went to the rooftop to talk. "So, what about him?" Mark asked. "Johnny, he's...he's changed," claimed Lisa. "For the worse." Mark didn't seem surprised that Lisa was saying that. "If this is about him being mentally insane, then know that he has always been like that." Lisa tried to find the correct words to say so that she could convince Mark. "Perhaps, yes. But yesterday, he threw a glass at Denny. He wanted to hurt Denny. He's not only just being mean to people, but now he is becoming violent to us. We need to report this to the police." Mark shrugged. "Lisa, that's nothing. When he was four, he stabbed his own mother in the leg because he didn't get his toy." Lisa couldn't believe that Mark wasn't bothered. "So, you're defending his actions? You are? Wow. I can't believe I ever had sex with you, dickhead." With that, Lisa left Mark, deciding to return to Denny. Mark stopped her. "If you're going to the police, then I'll follow you. I want to make sure your complaints aren't made of lies." Annoyed, Lisa allowed him to come with. Meanwhile, Johnny was making his way home on foot. On the way, he decided to have a drink in a bar nearby. It was surprisingly quiet and there was only one other person there apart from the bartender. After he had been drinking for half an hour, a man decided to sit beside him. "We meet again, Johnny," Ivan said. "Let's go outside. Just you and me. We'll settle this like men." Johnny was a bit too bored and didn't want to do this, but decided to go with him anyways. Before doing so, he grabbed for his wallet and gave the bartender some money. "Here you go. Keep the change!" The two went outside and went into a more quiet area. "You ready to die, scumbag?" Ivan asked, to which Johnny just rolled his eyes and drank his coffee. "Draw your gun," Ivan said. "Let's do this like it's a Mexican Standoff." Johnny stopped drinking and sighed. "Okay, but don't cry like a little bitch when I fuck you up." Ivan was ready for it. He had a pistol himself. Everything was going to go like he wanted...then Johnny threw his coffee cup against the man's head. Ivan got knocked unconscious, and Johnny simply went back inside to get another drink, before leaving. He forgot to pay this time, frustrating Jacob the bartender. "Oh man, boss ain't gonna like this." Peter had seen better times. At the moment, he was being interrogated by Police Commissioner Norbert and his partner. "I didn't do it," Peter insisted. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Norbert's partner smiled. "Stop telling lies. It won't help you one bit." Norbert followed up with a question. "Maybe it would've been believable if you were just a bystander, and weren't there with that fucking gun in your hands." "One of the criminals gave it to me." "One of the criminals." Norbert's partner repeated the phrase in unbelief. Norbert kept serious though. "Wait, you don't actually believe this guy, do you?" Norbert just kept staring at Peter as he answered his partner. "Be quiet for a minute, Liam. Let me hear him out." Liam did as he was told. "If that's the case, then why would the criminal even give you the gun? And why would you just stand there like a fucking idiot with it?" Peter started sobbing. "I...I just wanted for things not to escalate. I knew the attackers, so they trusted me with it, and then they like left and...I'm innocent, I swear!" Norbert started to get really annoyed by then. "So, you mentioned multiple attackers quite a few times now. Tell me who they are then." When Peter refused to answer, Norbert ordered Liam to throw him in one of the prison cells. As he got dragged away, Peter kept screaming. "I'm innocent!" Not long after, Mark, Lisa, Denny and Steven showed up at the police station as well. As Lisa started talking to the receptionist, Steven got confused. "Wait, why are we here?" Denny didn't respond at first. This resulted in Steven punching Denny. "Jeez!" Denny said. "What is wrong with you, man?!" As Lisa talked to the receptionist, an officer noticed a screaming man. "Wait, what the hell is that guy doing?" Other people came to take a look, including Norbert and Liam. Lisa and the others turned around as well. Denny was surprised. "Wait...is that Johnny?" Johnny stormed into the police station. "Johnny, are you okay?" Lisa asked, folllowed with Steven asking what happened, and Denny telling him to sit down. Johnny ignored them all. He tried to talk to Norbert, but people kept interrupting him. "Shut up," Johnny said, calmly. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." "Shut up!" Johnny shouted, aggressively. Then, everyone was quiet. Johnny took a deep breath, before talking to Norbert. "There's like this crazy person who wants to like kill me or something." "Why doesn't this suprise me?" Lisa whispered to herself without anyone hearing it. "I don't see anybody," Norbert said. Not long after, Ivan turned up, this time apparently with an AK-47, and an ugly bump on his head thanks to the coffee cup. "Johnny, you're done for!" The officers went outside to confront him. "Drop your weapon!" Norbert commanded. Ivan stopped walking. He stared at his rifle for a while, before turning to Norbert. "You can't tell me what to do." Ivan started to fire repeatedly. Soon, all but Norbert were dead, though he was badly injured, having been shot as well. Still, Norbert managed to shoot Ivan, causing the man to fall. He still tried to grab his rifle, but got shot in the head. Norbert dropped his gun and fell unconscious. Soon after this occurence, Michelle and Mike ran to them, as the one walker was still chasing him. "A crazy homeless guy is chasing us!" Michelle said. "Oh, it's one of them dead guys." Everyone looked confused at Denny. "From TV? You can't tell me that no one here watches television. But c'mon, one dead guy shouldn't be a big deal. All I know is, you gotta stab 'em in the brain, and you're fine." However, soon, ten walkers appeared behind that one walker. And not that much longer, hundreds and thousands of walkers trapped the survivors in the police station. "So," Denny said eventually, to break up the silence. "Anyone want to toss the ball around?" Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Guilty" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Co-Stars * Jake Gyllenhaal as Liam * T.J. Miller as Jacob Uncredited * Judi Dench as Janet * Unknown as Doggie Deaths * Liam * Ivan * Several unnamed police officers Trivia * First appearance of Norbert. * First appearance of Jacob. * First (and last) appearance of Liam. * Last appearance of Ivan. Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:The Undead Room